


living for your every move

by eversincefools



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversincefools/pseuds/eversincefools
Summary: Louis just moved in next door. Harry couldn't stop looking through his window at the boy, and Louis found himself doing the same thing.





	1. Me Too

 

School was hard for Harry. Not the work, or the academics, but the getting out of bed every morning. 

 

It was becoming harder and harder for him to see the bright future all his teachers told him he had in front of him. The days were dark, and the nights were even worse. 

 

Today was another morning on the grind. His alarm went off at 6:37 and he layed in his bed for 23 minutes everyday, questioning his existence. It almost scared him that he had a routine for his existential crisis’. But that was life, right?

 

After 23 minutes, he got out of bed, the hardest part of the day. He never realized that something so simple for so many people could be a hassle for him. It wasn’t just that his bed was the warmest and coziest place in the world (it was), but it was that he was safe there. Things kept happening in the world that he didn’t understand, but he knew that his bed was safe. 

 

He couldn’t live there though.

 

After taking a shower, Harry always stood in front of his window and watched the sun rise as he got ready.

 

Today though, there was someone in the window across the street. She was an older woman, walking towards the mattress that was set in the middle of the room. 

 

Harry took his phone out of his pocket, leaving a text for his mom when she woke up.

 

_ Harry-7:18 _

_ Did someone move in next door?  _

 

He kept watching, trying his best to not be obvious. She sat down on the side of the bed, and started rubbing a lump in the middle of the bed, covered by blankets. 

 

The lump started shifting, until a head of hair came into view. They talked for a minute, until he turned to look out the window, right into Harry’s eyes.

 

The boy gave Harry a slightly confused wave, with a smile.

 

Harry was stunned. The boy looked perfect, with his sleepy eyes and messy hair. Harry always hoped for a next door neighbor, but he never expected this.

 

He smiled back, and left to get breakfast. 

After eating and feeding the cats, Harry stepped out the door. The fresh air always brought more joy to his morning, so he walked to school everyday. With his backpack slung over his shoulders, he started the trek to his high school, hoping the boy would walk with him. 

 

When their houses were almost out of view, Harry finally hear the front door slam close, but he was accompanied by his mum and 2 younger girls.  

 

As Harry turned his head to get a look at the boy, he saw the 4 of them pile into a car and start driving towards him. He turned back around, getting on with his walk when the car slowed next to him.

 

The drivers side window rolled down to reveal a beautiful older woman.

 

“Hi! Are you the boy next door? You going to school? Need a ride?” She said to Harry, while her children watched on.

 

The boy was sat in the front seat, looking embarrassed by his mum’s actions. 

 

“Yeah. But no, I don’t need a ride, I like to walk. Thanks though.” She smiled at him, even though she seemed disappointed. Then, she drove away, and Harry watched the family’s car speed away.

 

The school day passed quickly, and Harry never saw the boy, but one of his friends did bring up that there was a new boy in his maths class.

 

On his walk home though, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see the mysterious boy, just 10 feet behind him.

 

He flashed him a smile before turning back around to continue his walk.

 

“Please don’t think I’m following you. I just don’t know my way home and I missed the bus.” The boy called from behind him.

 

Harry stopped, letting him catch up. Once they were walking next to each other, Harry spoke. 

 

“Walking is faster in the afternoon, anyway. You will see the bus drive past about 10 minutes after you get home.”

 

“Oh good. I’ve got to get my sisters off of it anyway.”

 

They walked the next five minutes in silence, neither knowing how to keep the conversation going. When they were able to see their houses, Harry spoke up.

 

“I’m Harry, by the way. Welcome to the neighborhood.”

 

“Louis. I’m from Doncaster.”

 

“Why’d you move?”

 

“Mum got a better job here, we needed a new house anyway. The 9 of us didn’t fit in our 4 bedroom house back there.”

 

“Woah, that’s a lot. It’s only me and my sister, she’s at Uni in London, though.”

 

“Yeah, it gets crazy sometimes. Do you want to hang out sometime?”

 

Just as Harry was about to respond, the school bus came rolling around the corner in front of Louis house. 

 

“Sorry! I’ve gotta get them!” Louis yelled as he sprinted away to greet the bus driver.

 

Two girls got off the bus, circling Louis in a huge hug. Harry sent the three of them a wave as he unlocked his front door and went inside.

 

He threw his bag down on the couch and made himself a snack, thinking about Louis the whole time. 

 

Did he want to hang out with Louis?

Did Louis actually want to hang out with him, or was he just being nice?

 

Just as he finished eating, his phone went off.

 

_ Mum-3:12 _

_ Yes! We are having dinner with them on Friday. Hope you had a good day. Xx _

 

Harry sent his mum a response as he went upstairs. 

 

Walking in the door, he found himself excited at the thought of seeing Louis through his window. He was not disappointed. 

 

The shirtless boy was setting a box down on the floor, gleaming with sweat after carrying a few up the stairs. 

 

He had five boxes stacked in a corner, and what looked like a bed frame piled in another. 

 

As he turned around to sort through the boxes, Harry got a perfect view of backside. 

His spine was glistening all the way down to the dimples in his back. Then, his ass. 

 

Just as Harry was starting to admire it, the boy turned around to meet his eyes. 

 

The two stared at each other for a second, Harry obviously guilty. 

 

Louis took the stares in stride, striking a pose. Harry laughed, thankful Louis was able to make the situation less awkward.

 

Harry walked over to his window, opening it. Louis did the same.

 

“Checking me out, huh mate?” Louis said, leaning out his window.

 

“What? Dunno what you’re talking about.”

 

Louis chuckled, and Harry thought the way he threw his head back was heavenly.

 

“You need help unloading your stuff?” Harry asked the boy, trying to push the thoughts out of his mind.

 

“Yeah! That would be nice. Don’t wanna just sleep on a mattress tonight.”

 

“Alright.”

 

With that, Harry ran back down his stairs and out his front door. 

 

It was only seconds before he was knocking on Louis front door, and being let in by a younger girl. 

 

“Who are you?” She asked Harry, looking up at the tall boy.

 

“Who are you?” He teased.

 

“You’re at my house.” 

 

“Yes ma’am I am here to see your brother.”

 

“Which one. Well probably not Ernie. He’s a baby. He’s not even home.” The girl rambled. 

 

“Okay.”

 

“Do you like my house? It’s new. We just moved here yesterday. Mummy and Dad are already at work. I wish they were here. Then I wouldn’t have to take all of my toys out of the boxes. It’s boring. That’s why I got the door, so I wouldn’t have to do it anymore.” 

 

After another childish ramble, Louis called from upstairs.

 

“Pheebs! Let him go!”

 

She rolled her eyes at her brother. 

 

“I’ll bring you to his room.” She sighed, leading Harry up the stairs.

 

She left him there, telling him he would find Louis at the end of the hallway.

 

As he walking in, he saw Louis fixing his hair in a mirror he had just hung up. 

 

“Getting yourself ready for me, huh?” Harry said cheekily.

 

Louis turned and grinned at him.

 

“Is this crooked?”

 

“Nope, it’s straight.”

 

They gave each other a look, thinking the exact same “unlike me” in their head. 

 

After awkwardly gazing at each other for some time, the curly haired one spoke.

 

“Let’s build a bed then?”

 

“Lets.” 

 

The two got to working on the metal frames, chatting about everything from Doncaster to siblings. Louis couldn’t help but notice the way that their personalities fit together, with there never being a dull or awkward moment. It was easy, a feeling Louis hadn’t experienced in a long time. They got into a routine, Louis holding a part together while Harry screwed them together. Harry made jokes, and Louis laughed, or vice versa. Finally, they were hoisting the mattress onto the frame, and worked together to put the sheets on. Just as Louis finished pulling his comforter into place, Harry plopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. Louis smiled at the boy, making himself at home. Harry caught his eye and patted the bed next to him. Louis took a few steps into the hallway before running to jump onto the bed, throwing Harry up in the air. After letting out a girlish scream, he yelled.

 

“I’m gonna get you back for that! When you least expect it.” 

 

The pair laughed until they couldn’t breathe, laying on the bed next to each other. Harry admired the crinkles in the corners of Louis eyes and Louis couldn’t stop staring at the way Harry’s nose scrunched up in the cutest way.

 

Once the boys gathered themselves, they laid in the bed next to each other, both looking right up. 

 

“You should put a poster up there.” Harry said, breaking the silence.

 

“Of what?”

 

“I don’t know. What do you like?”

 

“Dunno.”

 

Harry searched his brain for women that straight boys might like.

 

“Beyoncé? I don’t know?”

 

Louis giggled. “Definitely not a woman.” He said, but broke his laughs right after.

 

“Oh.” Harry said, trying to hide the butterflies he felt all over his body. He wanted to cry, in a good way. 

 

“Sorry, that was super soon. Dunno you very well. You can leave if you don’t like. I’m used to it.” Louis said, breaking the first awkward silence they’ve had.

 

Harry laughed at thought of him being homophobic. 

 

“Why are you laughing. C’mon man. Get out if you’re gonna be this way.” Louis said, becoming angry at Harry’s silence.

 

This only made Harry laugh more, until he was curled up in a ball, clutching his stomach.

 

“Harry! Stop!” 

 

In between giggles, Harry got two words in. “Me too.”

 

Then, Louis started laughing too. 

  
  



	2. Love Bug

After an hour more of unpacking, Harry left the house, somehow managing to dodge four sisters begging to play with him.

He walked the ten feet in between their front doors with a jump in his step, and reached for the front door, only to find it locked. He casually reached in his pocket for the key he always kept on him, but he found his pockets empty, except for his phone. 

Just as he shook the knob one more time, he decided to sneak through a window.

He walked around the house, hoping for an open window, when he noticed that his bedroom window was still opened from when he was talking to Louis. 

He realized just what he had to do and made his way back to Louis front door. As he waited for an answer after he knocked, he noticed something he hadn’t on his way in last time. 

A handmade wood sign with just a name carved into it-Tomlinson. Harry wondered who made the sign, just as Louis came to the door.

“Couldn’t get enough of me, huh?” Louis said with a confused look in his blue eyes. 

“Nope, Tomlinson?” Harry responded.

“That’s me. And the rest of my family.” 

“Hm. I need help with something.”

With a raised eyebrow, Louis said, “and what it that?”

“I’m locked out.”

“How am I gonna help you.”

“I left my window open.”

Louis looked at him for a bit, wondering, and then it clicked. 

“No. You’re gonna get hurt. Not on my watch.”

“Awe! You’re worried about me, how cute. But, too bad. I’ve gotta do my homework and feed the cats.”

“Not worried about you, just don’t wanna get sued. Get along now.”

Harry suddenly started shoving his way past Louis, but the smaller boy was stronger than he thought. They laughed while Harry pushed in the house, and Louis pushed him out.

“What the fuck, Harry?”

“You’re stronger than I thought.”

“Just because I’m not a huge as you doesn’t mean im weak.” 

They both laughed at the slight innuendo. 

Suddenly, Harry had broken past Louis barrier, and was in the entryway. He glanced at the four pairs of pink sneakers, with the matching blue pair right next to them.

Then, he was running up the stairs that were identical to his own, with Louis pulling at the back of his shirt.

“Harry! You can’t jump that!”

“You don’t know me well enough to know that!”

Harry was pushing the window open now, realizing that the jump from one boy’s window to the other was bigger than he expected. He sat with one foot on the window still, in fear.

Before he knew it, Louis had his arms wrapped around his waist, and was pulling him onto the bed. Without thinking, Louis kept his arms around Harry, struggling to breathe with the larger boy on him. They both stopped, taking in the moment, and the smell of each other so close. Before either could break the moment, there were twins running in Louis room, screaming about a dog pile. 

Louis laughed the moments off, knowing his sisters didn’t think anything of it. He admired Harry as he flipped off of Louis to tickle Daisy, and how good he was. He kept his giant smile plastered on his face, while his perfectly toned arms wrapped around the young girl, throwing her up in the air and catching her without ease. 

Louis was shocked when he told Harry he was gay. The only people who knew were his family, who didn’t give a shit, in a good way. Even his best friend from Donny, Zayn, didn’t know. When he heard himself say it the Harry, he wanted to take it back instantly. He was just so comfortable with the boy, but he was sure he ruined the budding friendship. When Harry started laughing, Louis was just angry. How could such a sweet guy become so mean, just like that? Louis yelled, until Harry finally stopped just enough to get two words out. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about those two words. As fast as lightning, the friendship he was making was a full blown crush.

In the 5 minutes that Harry wasn’t next to him, Louis was already fantasizing how he was going to ask him out. Louis was used to falling in a matter of minutes, but this was different. He felt like he had a chance with Harry, something different for him. Even though Harry was chiseled like a Greek god, and Louis was tiny and a little flabby, he felt like they were perfect. Louis was used to closing himself off from crushes, as he knew how bad it would hurt when it didn’t work, but he just couldn’t this time. As hard as he tried, Harry broke every barrier he had put up, in the span of one day. 

Louis wanted to hold his hand. Wear his sweatshirt. Kiss his nose. Sleep next to him. Stargaze. He wanted to be the cheesiest couple in the world, but he would have to convince Harry to fall in love with him first.

Louis got snapped back to reality when he heard Harry saying goodbye to the girls. Before he could stop him again, Harry was jumping across the hedges separating their houses. And sticking the landing. 

~~~

The first thing Jay said to Louis when she came home was unexpected.

“Are you in love with the boy next door yet?” 

Louis felt himself get red, as his eldest sisters started badgering him with questions.

“Is that why you keep talking about him?”

“You’ve been acting weird all night!”

“I like him.”

“He’s cute! Out of your league though.”

After the last remark, his mum shooed them out of the kitchen, while Louis sat down at the island.

“Maybe a little.”

“I knew it! He just seems so sweet. His mum seems great too! We’re having coffee together tomorrow, before my shift.”  
“Please don’t talk about this with her! Please mum. You always do that.”

“I’ll try. I can never keep my mouth shut though.”

Louis rolled his blue eyes as he began speaking.

“He’ll never like me back. It’s a lost cause,” he said, trying to convince himself too.

“Love, don’t give up. Unless he’s straight. Is he straight?”

“No.” He said, a smile taking over his whole face. 

He swore his mum jumped in joy, squealing.

“Muuuuuuuuum. Stoooooooooop.”

“Sorry. I’m just so excited. My baby is in looooove.”

Louis was used to her overreactions by now. His mum was his best friend, and he told her everything. She never judged, and she always knew just what to say. Even at 17, she was still cheering for him like he was a kid playing football. Always on his side. She had been excited for him to find love since the day he came out, and he knew she wouldn’t stop until he did. She always saw something in him that he could never see, and he was always thankful for that.

“Don’t tell his mum though, dunno if she knows.”

She nodded, and he knew she wouldn’t. She has always been so understanding of his being gay, and had always been his number one ally. 

Soon, there were babies in highchairs and family gathered around the table for spaghetti night, enough carbs for another night of unpacking. 

By the end of dinner, Louis found himself itching to go upstairs, hoping to see Harry out his window. He told himself it would just be a glance, but he knew that was a lie. 

Once the babies were finished, he told them he had to finish unpacking, and he was rushing up the stairs.

When he got to his room, he looked straight to the window. There he was, the curly haired boy he couldn’t stop thinking about. He was sat on his bed, headphones in, watching something on his laptop. He had the blankets piled around him, covering most of his body. 

Louis wanted to wrap the boy up, making sure he felt warm. He pushed those thoughts away and got to work building his desk.

Even though he would never admit it, he made sure he was able to look out the window the whole time he worked.

It was easy-enough to put together, and when he looked up for the first time in a while, there was a white piece of paper on the other boys window. He was still sat on his bed, but now he was on his phone.

Louis squinted to read the note.

 

_ Why didn’t you ask for help? :( _

 

Louis rolled his eyes, and noticed Harry smiling at him from his bed.

He got his backpack out, and ripped his own paper from his science notebook.

 

_ I’m big! I can do things myself. _

 

He held the note up to the window, and Harry frowned. 

After Harry didn’t put up a new note, Louis decided to keep the conversation going.

 

_ Goodnight Harry. Sleep tight. _

 

After Harry didn’t look up from his phone, Louis taped the sign up and got in his own 

bed. He put his headphones in and played his music, feeling himself getting tired quickly. 

Just as he was drifting off, he watched Harry put up a new note.

 

_ Night, lovebug. _

 

That night, Louis dreamed of Harry. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! if any writers are reading this, i could use help with some smut and fluff. dm me on twit @STlLLTHEONELOU (the i in still is an L)


End file.
